Light
by brittana11
Summary: Santana meets a mysterious girl when she's eight. Over the next fourteen years she meets her several more times until she learns everything about this girl and never wants her to leave. Brittana.


**Part of my mass going over older stories to fix any mistakes that I missed when I first posted them.**

**Light**

I was eight the first time I saw her. We were just off the coast of Mexico heading home after another success trip to the mainland. My family lives on our boat you see we're traders. Always going from island to island sometimes stopping at the mainland, but always going back at on the sea as quickly as possible. The sea is our true home.

Wait, I was going to tell you about her. Well on our way to some island my dad wanted to go pick up some slaves on late at night I saw her. A young girl around my age floating in the water.

**Flashback**

"Daddy quick!" I shout trying to tug a huge line of rope towards the railing to throw down to her.

"Santana! What are you shouting about?" my dad asks coming up from below deck, pulling a shirt on.

It wouldn't be until I was older that I learned how cruel my dad was to pretty women we transported.

"There's a girl in the water!" I shout dragging him over to where I had seen her.

Once my dad finally sees her he starts yelling at the men to get her.

"Maria! Someone go wake Maria!" my dad orders after shoving the young man on watch who hadn't listened to me.

"God Carlos are you trying to wake the dead?" my mom asks coming over from their cabin.

"No, but your daughter spotted a young girl in the water." he says just as they pull her in.

I try to get close to her, but my mom pushes me away. I can't take my eyes off of her though even as I'm pulled back for my own safety. She's the most beautiful person I've ever seen.

"Is she breathing?" my dad as my mom who has covered the girl up with her coat as she was starch naked.

"Yes, I think she's just been knocked out." my mom says motioning for my dad to pick her up.

"Daddy," I whine as I want a closer look.

"It's probably best and safest to put her in Santana's cabin." my mom says and I nod a smile on my face.

My dad just grunts his approval and carries her to my cabin.

"Now Santana, you have to take care of her until she wakes up and when she does come get me." my mom instructs.

I just nod, my eyes never leaving her body. This is the first girl my age that's ever been on our ship. She intrigues me so much. I so want her to be my friend, you see I have never had a friend before.

"I'll take good care of you." I whisper pulling the blanket over her.

To me she is perfection. Her milky white skin clashes so much with the darkness of the room that even with the blanket over her it's as if she is glowing. Her golden hair sprayed out across the pillows. Her thin red lips parted ever so slightly as she breaths. Everything about her is perfect; I'm so captured by her beauty that I don't notice that she is waking.

Her eyes open and I gasp. Not from the fact that she is awake, but because her eyes. Those deep blue eyes I can stare into all day and night as she opens her eyes.

She slowly lifts herself onto wobbly legs almost collapsing. I hurry to help steady her. The moment our skin touches I feel a spark.

"Thank you Santana," she softly says in a voice that sounds like it's lived a lot longer than ten years or so.

"How do you-" I start, but she silences me with a finger to the lips.

"We will meet again when you're old enough." she says ever so softly kissing my cheek.

"What's your name?" I ask as she walks towards the door.

"Brittany," she says before disappearing.

My dad was pissed the next morning when I told him that she had just left when I was asleep. I knew I couldn't tell anyone what actually happened.

**End Flashback**

The second time I saw her was again late at night, but this time she came onto our ship awake to seek me out. I had just turned thirteen.

**Flashback**

"Hello Santana," she whispers hugging me from behind.

"Brittany," I gasp turning around to hug her tightly back. "I've missed you so much." I mumble into her chest.

When she pulls away I notice that she's aged quite a bit more than I would expect. She looks to be around sixteen and fully developed in every way. Her face hasn't changed, but her body has. She's about five eight with long toned legs and don't get me started on her breasts. God she's perfect.

"I believe happy birthday is in order." Brittany says leading me to my bed.

"You didn't have to." I say blushing as Brittany pushes a piece of hair from my face.

"Oh I think I did. You're thirteen today." Brittany says pulling out a small box. "I found this and thought of you."

"Thank you Brittany," I whisper taking the box.

I'm not sure what she could have gotten me, but knowing what little I know of her I know I'll love it.

"You can open it you know." she says looking at me with those deep blue eyes.

"How did you find us?" I ask not wanting her to leave.

"I've been following you since I found you last." she replies.

I frown and must look very confused cause Brittany takes my hand and talks very softly.

"I can't tell you yet, but one day soon I will explain everything." she says smiling at me.

For some reason she makes me feel safe and loved. I slowly open the present that I still am clutching. As I open the lid on the box I gasp. She got me a blue diamond necklace. It's a silver small chain with at least a one cart blue diamond pendant.

"Britt," I gasp looking up into crystal blue eyes.

"Remember me when you wear this." she says putting it on me. "And if you're ever in trouble hold it and I will come and find you." she whispers lightly kissing my lips.

"Britt," I whisper again as it's the only thing I can say, but she's already at the door.

"Just know I'm always here for you." she whispers before leaving.

**End Flashback**

I think I sat there the rest of the night, playing with my pendant.

The third time I saw her was probably my favorite time for multiple reasons.

**Flashback**

"It's not storming that bad mom!" I shout down to her as I make my way up the stairs.

"Santana, your father told us to stay down here!" she shouts back.

"Mom, I'll be fine! I'm just going to get a book!" I shout grabbing my pendant as I always do whenever it gets stormy.

For some reason storms remind me of Brittany.

"Santana what are you doing up here? At least tie yourself off." my dad shouts.

My dad's gone before I can answer and just as I'm about tie myself off the boat rocks and I'm thrown off.

I hear someone shout something before the water engulfs me. This is it I'm going to die.

All the sudden I feel lips on mine and I can breathe again. Opening my eyes I stare into the crystal blue eyes of my Brittany. I'm about to try to speak when I remember I'm underwater.

Brittany pulls me through the water to an underwater cave. It's then that I notice she has a fucking tail.

"You're….you're…..a…..mermaid." I stutter as I climb out of the water.

"Yes," she softly says sliding next to me.

My mind can't function so I grab my pendant.

"It saved you." she says nodding to the pendant.

"What?"

"You grabbed it as you were falling so I could save you." she says.

"How?" I ask as I watch her fin turn into a pair of legs.

"I could sense you were in distress." she whispers inching towards me.

I gulp as she's now only inches away from me and slowly she puts her arm around my shoulder, pulling me into her.

"Thank you," I whisper breathing in her intoxicating scent.

"I'd do anything for you." she softly says giving me a gentle kiss on my lips.

"Why do you keep coming to me?" I ask.

It's a question I've been wanting to ask for the last few years.

"Because we're meant to be." she says staring at me.

"But you're a mermaid."

She really confuses me and yet I just want to be close to her.

"Mermaids mate for life, but there are a rare few whose mates are humans because the human was born in the water. You are one of those humans and I'm your mermaid." she says and I smile at the thought of being with her forever.

"So we're meant to be together." I say scooting even closer to her.

"Yes and one day we'll be together, but not now I have to get you back to your ship." she says about to get up when I stop her.

"Please, I want to spend at least a little more time with you." I softly ask looking at her lips.

"I don't think I can control myself much longer around you." she says trying to move away.

"What if I told you that I don't care. I want you, all of you." I whisper, pulling her into me and kissing her deep.

She pushes me down on the hard rock ground, but honestly I could care less feeling her body pressed hard against mine is amazing. I can't even describe how I feel and we have yet to do anything.

"Are you sure?" she softly whispers in my ear while kissing my jaw line.

"I want you to fully have me." I say wrapping my arms tightly around her.

"I warn you it might hurt at first." she says in between kisses.

Since she's already naked I allow her to remove my clothes. It's only fair that I be as naked as her. How I didn't realize that she's naked before is beyond me.

"I can't always stay with you, but know this San that I love you with all my heart." she says slowly pushing a single finger into me.

Moaning, I squeeze my eyes shut in a momentarily flash of pain as she pushes a second finger in. She looks in my eyes giving me a quick peck before she starts thrusting.

"Ugh," I moan, my breathing picking up.

She uses her left arm to hold herself at a better angle to thrust into me. After only a few well-placed thrusts I'm close to falling over the edge. Hey even I know what to call things.

"Britt," I moan clawing at her back.

"That's right San come for me." she whispers as I fall over the edge.

I want to return the favor after I've regained my strength, but she won't let me.

"But I wanna make you feel good too." I whine as she picks me up wrapping me in a robe.

"You will next time I see you." she whispers diving back in the water with me in her arms.

**End Flashback**

Needless to say everyone was shocked when I climbed back aboard and my mom didn't let me out of her sight for the next month.

The fourth time I saw her I was twenty-two and it ended up being both the worst and best day of my life.

**Flashback**

"Santana get your mother we're abandon ship!" my dad shouts as the storm intensifies and the ship starts rocking even more.

"We're getting closer and closer to capsizing should I lower the dingy?" I ask knowing full well that it won't hold everyone.

"Get your mom first." he shouts.

I start to run towards her cabin when the boat rocks so much that I lose my balance and fall face first on the deck. While trying to get up a huge wave splashes over the side practically drowning me. Instinctively I grab the pendant that Brittany gave me all those years ago.

"Please Britt, help me." I whisper finally getting up only to be knocked down again.

Looking around I notice that I'm the only one still on the deck. The dingy still strung up, but everyone's gone. I'm about to reach my mom's cabin when I hear a large crack, looking up I don't have time to move before a beam falls on me…..

"Santana, Santana," I barely hear someone softly say.

"Dad? Mom?" I ask trying to get up, but whoever it is won't let me sit up.

"Stay still, you hit your head pretty hard and I think your arm is broken." the person says.

I blink several times trying to clear my vision. Once things start to really focus I can't help, but smile at the fact that Brittany did in fact save me.

"You saved me," I whisper reaching up to pull her down.

"I told you I would always come." she says settling next to me.

"What about my parents and shipmates?" I ask still trying to get up even though she won't let me.

"Santana," she softly says allowing me to finally sit up, she's sitting directly in front of me. "My main and only concern is you. I'm sorry San, but when I was sure you were fine and went back to look for them my kind had already killed them all." she pauses taking a deep breath. "My dad is furious with me because you're my mate. He thinks I should let you die so I can have a proper mate, but I can't let that happen. It would kill me."

She looks so sad and broken. All I can think of to do is curl into her.

"Thank you for saving me." I whisper finally looking around to where I am.

She brought me to what looks like a tropical island. I'm guessing it's probably small and no one ever stops here.

"I want to make you feel good." I softly say.

"Okay,"

That was not what I was expecting and I defiantly didn't expect her to put my hand down her pants. Wait, whoa she's actually wearing clothes.

"I've waited so long for you to be old enough." she moans pushing her hips up into my hand.

"I love you so much." I whimper as she comes apart above me.

She falls next to me a content smile on her face.

"It's so much better with the one I'm supposed to be with than anyone else." she softly moans. "I love you too."

"This island is amazing Britt, but what about food and shelter." I say curling as much as I can into her.

"There's a shelter up by the waterfall and I've stocked enough food to last you a few days." she says getting up and then helps me up.

"What about you?" I ask snuggling into her side as she leads me up to the shelter.

"I have to go at sun raise otherwise my father will suspect something is up, but I will be back tonight." she says swinging our arms.

"Promise?" I softly say not wanting her to leave.

"I promise," she says kissing me lightly on the lips. "I have to go now, but I'll be back at sunset."

I sigh as she strips her clothes off and jumps in. I really wish she would stay, but I get that she has other responsibilities other than being with me. She's about five hundred feet out when she stops and turns back to me waving, I wave back and then she disappears into the ocean.

I've been sitting on the porch in a rocking chair for an hour when it hits me. My whole family and everything I know is gone. Falling to the ground I let all my emotions out in a loud scream before I start balling. I curl into a ball and lay on the porch crying for who knows how long until my hunger won I walk in to see what Brittany left me. By the time she comes back I'm dozing on the beach waiting for her.

"Hi," she softly says wiping away the fresh set of tears from my cheeks.

"Hi," I say back snuggling into her body as she leads us up to the shack.

"Come on San, let's get you to bed." she says lightly kissing me.

"But-" I try to argue.

"Just a nap then, but you need sleep and so do I." she says pulling me onto the bed and wrapping herself around me.

She wakes me up later with dinner already made.

The next two weeks go similar to the first day. Though the last few days I haven't felt as sad about my family sure I still wish they were here, but I'm glad that I get to spend time with Brittany.

"Hey San, it smells good." she says wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Go sit down, dinner will be ready in a few minutes." I tell her turning around and lightly kissing her.

"Can't wait," she smiles wide.

"So is there any chance I can get off this island?" I ask placing a plate of chicken pasta in front of her.

It's a question I've wanted to ask for a week now. We've talked about many things such as both of our lives when we were apart. I've asked way more questions as she seems to know a lot about me already.

"No," she says grabbing my hand and gesturing for me to sit in a chair next to her. "My dad is still on the war path looking for you. I can't risk you going in the open water. If I ever lost you I don't know what I would do."

"Okay," I sigh and we go back to eating.

Later that night about an hour before she has to leave I'm snuggled into her chest drawing hearts on her shoulders.

"I don't want you to go." I whisper kissing her jaw line.

"Why?" she asks looking down at me with those loving eyes.

"Because I love you and miss you when you leave. I don't have anything or anyone else to talk to."

"Not for long," she says taking my hands and putting them on her belly. "We're going to have a baby."

My eyes widen as I gulp and just stare at her.

"Ho…..Ho…..How?" I stutter.

"Remember last week when we were scissoring?" she asks.

"Yeah," I smile.

"Well mermaids who are mated or bonded depending on which wording you want to use only need either a man or woman's cum to get pregnant." she says giving me a huge smile.

"We're going to have a baby!" I excitedly say jumping up.

"Yes,"

**End Flashback**

"Sanny," she shouts from our cozy cave behind the waterfall.

I'm twenty-three now and Brittany's about to pop any day. She hasn't left me since she told me she was pregnant with our child. We disassembled the shake and made the cave behind the waterfall our home as she didn't want her father or any other mermaids to find us.

"Yes Britt," I say running in to see her holding her swollen stomach.

"I think she wants out." she says motioning for me to help her up.

"Britt," I sigh as she starts to walk out. "Where are you going?"

"Sanny, this will all be easier if I give birth in the water in my natural form." she says scrunching her face in pain.

"What!? I don't want our baby-"

"San! I'm a mermaid. This baby will be born in the water." she shouts at me.

An hour later I'm carrying Brittany and our newborn daughter into the cave.

"Wow," is all I can say.

"She's prefect," she whispers snuggling into me.

I wrap my arms around them staring at both of them.

"What are we going to name her?" I ask running my hand through her little bitty blonde hairs on her head.

"I don't know, you know I never really thought about what to name her." she whispers.

"We should name her Faith." I say as she puts the baby in my arms.

"Faith," she tries out. "I like it."

"You know I love you both so much." I tell her kissing Faith's head and then her lips lightly.

"Just as I love you." she replies yawning.

"Go to sleep, I'll watch over both of you." I whisper as she falls asleep on my shoulder.

"Mommy and me love you and will protect you." I tell Faith rocking her back and forth.

She looks exactly like Brittany, but her eyes. Our little girl has my brown eyes. I curl us into Brittany still holding Faith in my arms.

That's how I fall asleep curled up with the two most important people in the world to me. I know that I'll spend the rest of my life here on this island with them and I can't be happier about that.


End file.
